Samantha's Dubai Nightmare: Took from Different Website
by sevgirl519
Summary: A petite, gorgeous 19-year-old blonde American gets lured into working for an escorting agency in Dubai. Once there, she is quickly sold into slavery and forced to pleasure her owner in the most terrible of ways.


Samantha's Dubai Nightmare

Synopsis: A petite, gorgeous 19-year-old blonde American gets lured into working for an escorting agency in Dubai. Once there, she is quickly sold into slavery and forced to pleasure her owner in the most terrible of ways.

Chapter 1: An Offer Too Good to Refuse

"So," Malia Jackson said, leaning forward and smiling at the young blonde across from her. "Have you thought about what Kyle told you? About the Dubai gig?"

"I have, I don't—I'm still not sure Malia," Samantha Brunner replied. "I mean, he made it sound so easy and stuff. And, like, the pay. That can't be right. $5,000 a day?"

"No he's right, he's definitely right," the black skinned model replied without hesitation. "To be honest, I think you might even be able to make more. The guys over there, those Arabs and Saudis and stuff, they got so much money it's not even funny. They're, like, billionaires. They fly around in private jets, they have huge palaces and, like, fifty servants and maids."

"Jeez that's so crazy," Samantha said in disbelief. "And they're really gonna give me $5,000 a day just to travel around with them? And sleep with them every once in awhile?"

"Girl I'm 100% positive about that," Malia responded. "They did for me, and I'm black. They don't even really like black girls, or aren't attracted to them anyway. They have a huge, huge thing for whites, especially white blondes. They go crazy over them. I'm telling you, those guys will buy you whatever the hell you want, just to be seen around in public with you. To show you off like you're their wife."

"Wow, that's pretty sad," Samantha said with a laugh.

"It is, but hey, if we can milk the shit outta them why not?" Malia asked. "They're so desperate to have thehottest girls on their arm, they'll spend whatever. I told you, I was there for three months, and I came back with $400,000 plus a ton of jewelry, bags, the nicest clothes, makeup. I'm thinking of going back too."

"Seriously?" The blonde asked.

"Hell yeah!" Malia cried out. "What the hell am I gonna do here that will make me four hundred grand in three months?"

"Nothing," Samantha agreed after some pause.

"I'm telling you, you should really go do it, just for a couple of months like I did," the black girl suggested. "It's seriously so easy. The guys, they're all really, really classy and nice. I mean, yeah a lot of them are kinda old and gross, but they seriously last like 5 minutes in bed, or ten max. And most of them you only have to do it with once a day, if that. Other than that you go out to dinner and lunch with them, go to some shows and public events. Besides those you get to go out in Dubai, buy whatever you want, live in a nice ass condo. It's like an escort's dream."

"Yeah I know, you told me all of that before," Samantha replied, taking a sip of her iced tea. "It's just I've never done this before. Escorting I mean. It seems so—gross. I mean no offense. I don't judge girls that do it, you know that. I just never ever imagined I would do it. I still can't."

"Yeah I totally hear you," Malia acknowledged. "Look if you want I can even go with you. I'll fly with you over there, to Dubai. I'll introduce you to all of the people I know and the agency that you'll be with. Then you can see how nice they are and how easy this gig is. And if you don't like it I'll make sure you get the first plane back."

"Okay, I'll think about it, I really will," the young blonde stated. "I know it's a really good opportunity."

"Yeah totally, just think about it and let me know," Malia replied, as she picked up her martini and took a sip.

2 Weeks Later

"Oh my Gosh this is so exciting!" Malia exclaimed, grabbing her friend's wrist and shaking it. "Aren't you excited?!"

"Yeah, I am," Samantha answered, flashing a thin smile at the eager black girl.

She was only half telling the truth. As she sat back in the cushy leather seat of a large commercial plane, Samantha couldn't help but feel at least a bit of anxiety. She still could not believe what she was about to embark on. After weeks and weeks of talking with her friend Malia and her talent agent, she'd finally decided to give high-class escorting a try. The primary reason, of course, was money. The 19-year-old had moved to New York recently with the suggestion of Kyle Jensen, Malia's manager and agent. He'd discovered an online modeling portfolio she'd made a year ago while she was living in Orlando. He'd gotten her numerous paid jobs and had convinced her that she could make a full time career out of it in New York.

Shortly after arriving, however, Samantha had discovered how brutal and competitive the modeling industry was. She'd hoped to land some jobs at fashion and runway shows, but every agency told her the same thing: that she was too short. Samantha could not contradict them either. At 5'2" and 95 lbs she was a very petite and skinny girl. She did, however, have a model-like figure, with her long, slender legs, tiny 22" waist, and surprisingly shapely physique. The only possible flaw on Samantha, if anything, would be her small A-cup breasts. Her face was also gorgeous, with her captivating blue eyes, long blonde hair, and perfectly delicate features. Despite her beauty, in the modeling capital of New York, she struggled to find enough paying work just to keep up with her bills. Every month she barely had enough money to afford rent and basic necessities. She began working part time as a waitress at a nearby restaurant, but it was very taxing physically and she hated it.

So after giving it much thought, Samantha had finally decided to head to Dubai with her friend Malia. She'd met Malia through Kyle and had done a few photo shoots with the dark skinned girl. They'd quickly become very close and she regarded Malia as one of her best and most trusted friends. In fact, Malia's assurances about working in Dubai were what convinced Samantha to finally go. At the moment, she planned on staying for at least a year and possibly more if the job and pay really was as good as her friend promised.

"I still can't believe you're going with me," Malia declared in wonder. "I'm so excited! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!"

"Oh my God, will you stop?" Samantha laughed, as several other travelers looked at them.

"Okay okay I'll stop," Malia chuckled, before putting some headphones into her ears. "I'm gonna sleep for a bit, you should too. I told you how long the flight is, right?"

"Yeah, 12 hours," Samantha confirmed. "I'm okay I'm not sleepy."

"Suit yourself, girl," responded Malia, as she pulled a pair of shades over her eyes.

Samantha continued to look outside the window until all of the passengers had boarded the plane. About 10 minutes later, as the aircraft rumbled forward and took flight she looked down at the striking view of New York and exhaled deeply. For some reason, she felt so distant from the city already, and that it would be awhile before she saw it again. She felt silly for thinking so, considering that she only planned on being in Dubai for a year and very possibly less if the experience was less than her expectations. She hadn't told any of her friends or family about her trip. She was an only child and had stopped talking with her parents ever since she'd left to New York against their wishes. They'd been against her modeling aspirations, and probably would have come to New York themselves if they'd learned about her plans to escort in Dubai.

The next twelve hours passed by painfully slowly for Samantha. She'd barely slept the night before, yet still couldn't doze off despite her repeated attempts. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she might be making a very big mistake. She was on her way to a foreign country in which she had no relatives or friends, and her only guide was a girl she'd met just a couple of months ago. Although Malia had been very supportive and warm to her since they'd met, Samantha knew that she still did not know much about her still.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent to Dubai International Airport," Samantha heard the flight attendant announce over the intercom. "Please ensure that your seat is in the upright position, trays are stowed away, and you are returned to your seat. Thank you."

"We're here!" Malia exclaimed, gripping the blonde's tiny wrist. "Or almost here. Oh my God I slept so much, holy crap. I slept pretty much the entire flight huh?"

"Uh yeah," Samantha replied, shooting her friend a playful look of annoyance. "Thanks for keeping me company, I wasn't bored or anything."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you when we land," Malia promised. "I've got so much energy now. I can shop for the next ten hours straight."

In thirty minutes the two girls were off the plane and officially on Dubai soil. Once they finished grabbing their suitcases from the baggage claim Malia searched around the terminal for their personal assistant. It did not take her long, as she seemed to have done this many times already. She even knew the man waiting for her. He was a very large and muscular Arab, standing at least 6'5" and weighing at least 270-280 lbs. He had on an expensive black suit and matching sunglasses. He nodded at Malia before taking a few seconds to gaze at the petite blonde by her side. Samantha felt very uneasy as she saw a thin smile form on the man's face.

"Good to see you Malia," the brawny man said in a very thick accent.

"You too Jalil," the black girl replied warmly. "We're ready to roll. Oh this is Samantha by the way."

"Nice to meet you Samantha," Jalil greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," Samantha chirped, shaking the Arab's hand.

"We go now, the agency is waiting for you," Jalil declared.

The man walked briskly as he led the two Americans out of the airport and to an awaiting limousine. He opened the door and allowed the girls to enter the vehicle while he stowed their luggage into the trunk. Samantha was already starting to feel better as she climbed into the luxurious limo. There were bottles of expensive champagne as well as different kinds of fancy food inside. Nevertheless, she chose not to eat or drink anything, although Malia promptly helped herself to some alcohol.

"We're meeting the agency already?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, how come?" Malia responded.

"I don't know, I thought we'd go to our hotel first at least," the blonde explained. "Do they—am I gonna have to see a guy tonight? That's kind of soon Malia."

"I don't think they'll send you out tonight," Malia replied. "But they're gonna want us to work Sam. I told you, once or twice a night. Other than that we'll have the entire day to do what we want."

"I know…I'm just…I don't know, this is all just a little crazy, I still can't believe I'm doing this," Samantha said.

"I know, I was super nervous too my first time, but trust me it's really, really easy," the black girl stated. "You'll see once we meet the agency. You'll see how classy they are. Trust me you have nothing to be nervous about, like I told you a million times already."

Samantha nodded her head and looked outside the tinted window. It was approximately 10:00 in the morning and the sun was shining brightly outside. She was glad to be inside the air conditioned limo, as it was already very hot outside. As she passed by countless skyscrapers and massive shopping centers, the 19-year-old American felt a twinge of excitement. She'd heard how modern and glamorous of a city Dubai was and now that she was seeing it with her own eyes she couldn't help but agree. About ten minutes passed by when all of a sudden the car stopped at a busy downtown street.

"Well this is my stop," Malia proclaimed, climbing out of her leather seat.

"Huh? What do you mean? You're not coming with me?" Samantha asked in surprise.

"No the agency already has me on file and in the system," the black girl explained. "So I don't need to go there. Plus I'm meeting someone around here soon. I'll see you in a little bit though. Once they get your processed they're gonna send you back over here."

"Wait, what? You can't come with me?" Samantha asked.

"No, I mean I can, but I told you I have a meeting," Malia explained, as she grabbed her luggage out of the trunk. "I gotta run! See you soon Sam!"

Samantha felt nervous as she watched the black girl and their personal valet Jalil through the window. The two of them walked over to the sidewalk and began chatting with another extravagantly dressed and older gentleman. They talked for about a minute or two before the elder man nodded and handed a silver briefcase over to the girl. Malia opened it slightly and inspected the contents inside before closing it and shaking the man's hand. Jalil then smiled and likewise shook the hands of his fellow countryman and the young American girl before heading back to the limo. Once he was inside and closed the door the driver quickly began driving once more.

"Take your clothes off," Jalil said suddenly, pointing his index finger at the tiny blonde while he removed his blazer.

"Excuse me?" Samantha asked, not believing what the man just instructed.

"Your clothes, remove them," the Arab repeated, this time much louder.

"Uh no, I don't think so," Samantha replied, staring at the man in defiance.

"You have ten seconds to remove your clothes, all of them," Jalil stated, as he continued to pull off his own garments. "And then I will hurt you."

"Hurt me? What the fuck? What the fuck is your problem?" Samantha asked in disbelief. "What is this? What's going on?"

"You Americans, you are so stupid," the huge Middle Eastern man declared, shaking his head while he removed his shirt and pants.

"What are you—stop! Get away from me!" Samantha shrieked, kicking at the giant Arab as he rushed toward her.

There was a very brief scuffle that lasted just a few seconds before Jalil had the young American subdued. She struggled madly as the giant used one hand to pin her wrists against the window above her head. He used his other hand to fiercely slap the tiny blonde across her cheeks several times.

"Owwwww! Stop! STOP!" Samantha shrieked, looking at the hulking Arab in a mixture of shock and pain.

"Are you going to behave?!" Jalil demanded, his voice elevated for the first time now.

"Yes! I will—I'll behave! Please s—stop hitting me!" Samantha shouted back, gazing at Jalil in pure terror now.

"Remove your clothes, all of them," the giant stated once again, before releasing Samantha's wrists.

Samantha already had tears in her eyes and she was trembling intensely as she quickly pulled her thin shirt off. She then stripped off her sandals and tight designer jeans, leaving her only in her bra and panties. The massive Arab, meanwhile, finished removing his clothes as well, and Samantha could not help but look at him in disgust. He was so large and his torso was covered in a thick layer of black hair. His penis was already fully hard and measured more than 9" in length. It was much larger than any Samantha had ever taken in her life, and she could not stop staring at it in disbelief and horror.

"Why did you stop?" Jalil asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," the little blonde responded, before slipping off her underwear.

"Now spread your legs," Jalil commanded, once again moving toward the petrified girl.

"No please! Stop!" Samantha pleaded, shuffling back in the leather seat as the dark-skinned man collapsed atop her.

"I said spread your legs!" Jalil roared, slapping the tiny blonde so hard that she instantly went dizzy.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeee! Okay I will! I will!" Samantha shrieked, looking at the huge fiend with complete terror and obedience.

Samantha immediately spread her skinny legs out as wide as she could, and the Arab brute knelt between them. The scowl on his face was quickly replaced with an evil grin as he gazed down at Samantha's exquisitely lovely vagina. The little pink pussy was so delicate and not heavily worn like what Jalil was used to seeing. There was also no pubic hair whatsoever on the girl's crotch, as she'd shaven it after hearing from Malia that the men here preferred it.

"Please don't do this," Samantha begged futilely, as the huge Arab pinned her wrists against the window while he got into position to fuck the young American.

"No please! PLEASE!" Samantha shrieked, squirming around as she felt the tip of Jalil's enormous cock against her sex.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" The little blonde squealed, shaking her head vehemently as Jalil slowly began penetrating her.

Samantha screamed in complete pain and horror as the Arab's massive dick forced its way into her tiny cunt. Jalil could tell right away from the girl's reaction, and the incredible tightness of her vagina, that she'd never been taken by a man of his size. He was not surprised either, considering how tiny the blonde was. He outweighed her by nearly 200 lbs and completely dwarfed the little slut.

"Shit the American bitch is tight," Jalil groaned in Arabic, as he pushed another couple inches of his cock inside the crying girl.

"Please stop! It hurts!" Samantha begged, her eyes closed and a look of misery on her face.

Jalil was hoping he would be able to squeeze his entire cock inside the American's pussy, but was not surprised when he felt the tip of his shaft suddenly bang against her cervix. Samantha, of course, wailed in agony as the Arab giant pushed forward just to make sure he'd completely filled her.

"No please! Nooooooooooooooo!" Samantha shrieked, shaking her head as the huge man began slamming his cock in and out of her stretched vagina.

Jalil grunted in delight as he held the squirming blonde's wrists against the window and roughly fucked her. Her pussy was so unbelievably tight that it almost felt like the girl was a virgin. He could feel the lips of her tiny cunt gripping his cock and being dragged back and forth against his huge shaft. It did not help matters that she was so dry.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Samantha screamed in sheer agony, as the massive Arab absolutely pummeled her vagina.

Samantha had fornicated with several different guys in her life, but none of them had been anywhere close to as large or vicious as Jalil. The brute was fucking her so insanely hard that the 19-year-old could not even think straight. The only thing she was aware of was that her pussy felt like it was being ripped in half and her womb destroyed. The pain was so intolerable that Samantha truly thought she was going to pass out.

"PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HUUUUUURRRRRRTTTTS!" Samantha begged, tears rolling down her face as she sobbed pitifully.

Jalil was oblivious to the girl's piercing screams as he continued to pummel her cunt for several minutes. During that time he nearly climaxed half a dozen times, as the tiny blonde's pussy gripped him so firmly. He'd raped hundreds of different girls in his life—with some as young as 11 and 12—and Samantha was without question one of the tightest. The way she screamed and begged so pathetically was also so arousing. After nearly five minutes of fucking the little American at a furious pace, Jalil gave one last thrust and roared victoriously as he began emptying his cum inside the girl.

"Noooooooooooo!" Samantha wept, closing her eyes and shaking her head vehemently as she felt the Arab's warm jizz flooding her aching pussy.

Jalil continued holding Samantha's wrists against the window until he felt the last drop of sperm from his cock drain inside of her. He was panting heavily from his exertions as well as his excitement. He got an immense amount of joy out of raping little Americans like Samantha, and he was especially going to enjoy breaking her in for her new owner. As he pulled out of the blonde's warm cunt and let go of her Jalil had a look of contentment on his face. Samantha, meanwhile, was blubbering like a baby as she felt the Arab's sperm dripping from her open vagina.

"No," Jalil said sternly, as the 19-year-old moved forward to grab her clothing from the floor.

Samantha was about to curse at the giant, but after seeing the menacing look on his face she chose otherwise. She sat back in her chair, with her arms folded across her small breasts and her legs closed together, and continued crying in shock and sadness. She was well aware of the fact that she'd been lied to—especially by her friend Malia—and that she was probably caught up in a very nightmarish predicament.

Just a few minutes passed by before the limo driver reached his destination. Samantha was an absolute wreck. Her hair was disheveled, her makeup smeared, and tears were streaked all over her face. Her cheeks were red from getting slapped so hard and her swollen pussy was still oozing with cum. Jalil, meanwhile, looked like he'd just gotten dressed for the day. He was back in his clothes and other than a little sweat from his exertions, he looked fine. Once the car had come to a halt he grabbed the little blonde's hair and yanked her—still naked—from the limo.

"Owwww! What the fuck?!" Samantha yelped in pain and shock, as she was roughly jerked onto a smooth driveway.

The limousine had parked in a very fancy cul-de-sac of a huge palace, and there were several more Middle Eastern men like Jalil standing around. Like him, they were all dressed in suits and absolutely gigantic. Jalil said a few words to his peers and two of them immediately grabbed the naked American's arms. Samantha screamed and resisted as they effortlessly began dragging her toward one of the entrances to the mansion. Jalil reached the door before the men and pushed it aside for them and Samantha.

"This is your new home," the man declared with a grin. "You belong to Hassan now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Samantha screamed, thrashing about in complete horror as she was yanked into the foreign home.


End file.
